Officially Mine
by justbeautifulme33
Summary: Clary grew up with her neighbour and best friend Alec Lightwood and his brother Jace by her side. They were always there for her and one day they promised that they will always protect her, no matter what. Can they keep their promise? a one-shot, AU; AH; OOC


**Clary grew up with her neighbour and best friend Alec Lightwood and his brother Jace by her side. They were always there for her and one day they promised that they will always protect her, no matter what. Can they keep their promise? Isabelle Lightwood is not in this, sorry. This is a one-shot, I won't change it. But enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own anything!**

_Clary's 10 years, Jace's 11 years and Alec's 12 years_

**CPOV**

"That's not fair! Jace you cheated and Alec you did that too!" I yelled and stormed out of Alec's room. We were playing board games in his room and I lost all the time. I ran out of their house and climbed on top of a large rock on their back yard.

"Clary? Are you outside?" I heard Jace and Alec yelling. They came out and saw me.

"C'moon Clary, it was just one stupid game. Don't be mad" Alec tried to get me down.

"No, it wasn't just _one_ stupid game, it was at least _seven _stupid games. I lost them all, except the one you two let me win. I'm not playing with you guys anymore." I said to them and looked away.

"Oh is that so? What if we played some video games? You could choose." Jace asked.

I looked at him to see if he was serious. His golden eyes were all serious but also very gentle. Jace looks like an angel I've seen in pictures. He has amber eyes and golden hair. Only halo is missing. Alec on the other hand is very dark. His eyes are icy blue though, but his hair is really black. They are both very tall, if you compared to me. I'm tiny, I have really red hair and green eyes.

"Really?" I asked getting excited. They never let me choose the game we would play.

"Yeah, come down now please before you hurt yourself." Alec said smiling. He was like the big brother I never had. I got up and jumped down. I ran giggling back inside and the boys came behind me chuckling. We played until Maryse, Alec and Jace's mom, came to their living room

"Clary-honey, your father wants you to go home. They has something to tell you." Maryse said looking really sad.

I said goodbyes to my best friends and ran home. We lived other side the road so it didn't take me more than 10 seconds to get home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I shouted. I walked to our living room and saw my mom on the couch crying and daddy was holding her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked and walked beside her.

Mom just cried more and I looked at dad.

"Daddy what has happened?" I felt my eyes become watery.

"Your uncle, Luke, has been in accident. He didn't survive." dad said looking extremely sad.

"What, no!" I cried. Luke has always been my favourite uncle and now he's dead. I've spent many summer weeks at his farm when my mom Jocelyn and dad Valentine has been out of town.

"His funeral are in three weeks." Dad said.

I didn't want to just sit there so I ran out of the door. Dad shouted after me but I didn't turn to hear what he was saying.

I ran to Alec and Jace's house and went straight inside

"Alec! Jace!" I cried and tears were streaming down my cheeks. They ran down the stairs looking sad.

"Mom told us what happened to Luke." Alec said and pulled me into a big hug. I looked at Jace over Alec's shoulder and he looked back at me. I just stared at him while Alec hugged me.

"Let's go upstairs. I think you can sleep here with us, just call your mom and dad and tell them where you are." Jace said trying to make me feel better. My tears were still streaming

down on my cheeks as I nodded to him and let him pull me with him upstairs.

I called mom to say that I would stay the night with Alec and Jace. Jace gave me one of his T-shirts and we all slept in his king size bed. I was between them, Jace on my left and Alec on my right side. Jace wrapped his arms around me as I silently still cried.

I woke up in the morning my legs tangled with someone else's legs. I looked at my left and saw Jace's sleeping face. I shook him trying to wake him up but that didn't work so I pushed him over the edge. He was immediately awake. I giggled at him and he just glared me. I looked at Alec, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Alec?" I asked looking around Jace's room. This room was so familiar. The white walls, dark wood floor, white sheets, big dark bed. Everything was so clean. My room was really messy compared to Jace's room.

"Over here" groaned Alec from the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked as Jace climbed back to his bed and laid on his stomach.

"This bed obviously isn't big enough for three. Especially when you sleep in this bed. Even though you are really small, you take a lot of space." He said rubbing his eyes.

I smiled at him but soon my smile died. I remembered again what had happened to Luke. I sighed and said that I should go home. I got up and pulled my jeans on. Jace told me to keep his shirt since it was too small to him. I walked across the street and went to my house.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled and went to living room. Mom was sitting on the couch and I sat down beside her. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Mom I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

"Me too honey, me too." she whispered back.

We stayed like that until dad walked in. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked really tired. He came to us and pulled both of us into a big hug.

"It's going to be alright. I know it will. Someday" He said. I just nodded.

_Three weeks later_

I was wearing a black dress and black cardigan. Black colour made me look even paler. I looked at my right at saw Jace and Alec standing beside me looking sad. They had also spent many nights at Luke's farm and now that wasn't possible. Tears rolled down on my cheek and Jace took my hand and squeezed it.

We stood around Luke's coffin as people who was close with him read their commemorative speeches. When it was my turn, I placed my one red rose on top of his coffin.

"I love you Luke, I hope you have everything alright wherever you are. I'll miss you so much Luke." I said whispering the last part. I walked back to my place, next to Jace and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You're not alone Clary, remember that. I'll be always there for you and I'll protect you. I love you Clare-Bear." He whispered to me

"I love you too Clary, and I will be there for you too, just like Jace. We'll protect you together." Alec said behind Jace.

"I love you two so much, I don't know what I would do without you." I said to them.

_Maybe everything will be alright. Someday, like daddy said._

_Five years later_

_Clary's 17 , Jace's 18 and Alec's 19_

_Algebra, I hate it. I don't know HOW someone is actually GOOD at this. _I was sitting in my algebra class trying to understand what my teacher, Mr. Blackwell was saying.

"Maya, do you have any idea what he's talking about? 'Cause I don't." I asked my friend.

"No, I don't. I just hope a get through this class. It's all I ask." She whispered to me.

"Yeah, same here."

I looked around and most of the students were looking at Mr. Blackwell like he was an alien. There were only few who looked like the actually knew what he was talking about.

I looked out of the window which was next to me. It was raining. I found that more interesting than algebra so I just sat there staring out of window.

"Miss Morgenstern?" I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked looking confused.

"Do you know the answer?" Mr. Blackwell asked.

"Umm. No?" It sounded like a question.

Our teacher just sighed and said

"What if you actually paid attention to my teaching, instead of looking out of that window? That might help." He said and continued teaching.

I spent rest of the class trying to pay attention to him but that wasn't that easy. I closed my eyes just for a second and suddenly my head was against the desk with a loud _bang_. _Ouch, that hurt._Our teacher was just looking at me and shaking his head.

fortunately the bell rang and I got up fast and stormed out of the door. I shoved my stuff into my locker and walked to cafeteria. I saw Jace and Alec with their friend at our standard table. I walked to them and sat down beside Jace.

"Hey, what's up?" Jace asked.

"Nothing much, I hate algebra" I said. He just laughed at me.

"Do you need help? I can help you, I'm quite good at algebra." He said smiling

I blushed. _That smile, I love that smile. _I have been having really strange thoughts about Jace lately, I don't know what's going on.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said.

I spent the whole lunch break looking at Jace. He was so beautiful. His eyes were shining when he talked about something that was important to him. His full lips were perfect, like his whole face was. I had butterflies in my stomach everytime he smiled to me and my heart skipped few beats everytime he looked at me. What is going on? What's wrong with me? He's my best friend! I don't have this problem with Alec! Okay, maybe that's because he his gay. _Oh my god, no! I can't be in love with Jace!_ _That's not possible. I have no chances with him. He would never love a girl like me. His usual girls are all blondes and they have a huge chest. They were also tall. I, on the other hand, am short and have a flat chest. _I was snapped again out of my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sebastian Verlac behind me.

"Hey, Sebastian." I was confused

"Hey Clary, I was just wondering that would you like to go to prom with me?" He asked.

"I-I. Umm. S-sure, why n-not? I mean, yeah that would be nice." I said blushing again.

"Cool!" He said smiling and walked away. I turned around to look at Jace. He was staring at Sebastian's back. He was tensed and his eyes were narrowed.

"Jace? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like that Sebastian guy. He's no good to you" He said still staring at Sebastian.

"What? How can you say that? You're not any better. You have a new girl _every_ week. Do you think that I've liked them? I can tell you Jace Lightwood, that I haven't. Actually I _hate_ every single girl you have been with. Wy can't you just accept that Sebastian just asked me to go to prom with him? Why is that so hard to you? I haven't said anything about your girlfriends because I want you to be happy, 'cause that's what best friends want; that the other is happy. You don't want me to be happy? Then fuck you Jace." I said to him. I was really angry, why couldn't he be happy for me? Did I ask too much?

I got up and ran out of cafeteria. The hallways where empty so I just sat down, my back against the wall and my knees hugged up to my chest. I buried my head into my hands and let the tears out. I heard footsteps coming closer and I hoped it wasn't Jace. I lifted my head and saw him coming towards me._ Of course it's Jace_. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Clary, I shouldn't have said that." He said to my ear.

"I just don't want you to hurt. You are so important to me that I don't want to look you hurting, okay? I am happy if you are." He continued.

I just nodded and he held me tighter. We sat there until the bell rang I we had to go to our classes.

After the last class I waited for Alec and Jace at Alec's car. Alec usually drove us to school, since he was the only one who had a working car. I saw them walking out of school's door and Alec unlocked his car. I sat on backseat waiting for them. Alec drove us home while I talked about what kind of dress I wanted.

"Alec are you coming? To prom? And if you are, who are you bringing" I asked.

"Umm. I guess I am coming." He said blushing.

"Are you coming with Magnus?" I asked. Magnus was Alec's boyfriend, though Alec haven't admitted that, yet. But I know my best friend.

"Yeah.." He mumbled.

"I knew it! Jace, who are you bringing?" I asked

" I'm not coming. That whole prom isn't really my thing." Jace said.

"Are you sure? That could be fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want to see you with that Sebastian guy" He mumbled the last part so I wasn't sure I heard right.

"What was that? You don't want.. what?" I asked

"Nothing." He said looking out of the window. Alec gave him a knowing look before turning his attention back to road.

Alec stopped at my house and I said good byes to them and went inside.

"Mom? I'm home!"

"Hey honey! How was your day?" Mom asked from kitchen. I walked to kitchen and sat on bar stool.

"It was okay. Sebastian Verlac asked me to prom with him." I smiled to my mom.

"Oh sweety, that's great! Who Jace is going with?" she asked.

"He said he isn't coming."

"Oh, okay then. We should go buy you a dress!" She was more excited about this than I was.

_Six hours later_

We found a beautiful prom dress. It was dark green, strapless, a-line floorlenght dress. There was a gold ribbon on the backside and the lace was around the waist. Mom bought also golden high heels and a new golden necklace for me. It was all perfect and I was excited. _Two more weeks._

_The prom-day_

I was laying on my bed tears streaming down on my cheeks. Someone knocked my door.

"Go away, I don't want to talk!" I shouted. My door opened and I saw Jace standing there.

"Jace, please go away. I don't want to hear you saying 'I told you so'." I cried.

"Clary, I'm not here for that. I came to see you, I didn't saw you at school after second period." He said.

"I bet you know what happened."

"Yeah, I heard of it. Clary, look I'm really sorry."

Sebastian had came to me after second period. He said that it was just a joke, he wouldn't take _me_ to prom with him. He had somebody else. We weren't dating or anything, but it felt bad, it hurt actually. Now I knew why Jace didn't like him. Sebastian was an asshole. I didn't want to stay at school so I just walked out of the doors and went straight home. When I was in my room, I finally let tears flow down. I laid on my bed hugging my pillows and I was still in that position when Jace found me.

"Yeah, I know, me too. Not because I can't go with him, but because I don't know if I wanted to go alone. Sure there will be Alec and Magnus and Maya and Jordan, but I that's not the same. I just wanted to go there so badly." I said sighing.

"You know what Clare-Bear. I'll go with you. I want you to be happy and if that's what you want, I'll do it. And besides it can't be that bad when I have the most beautiful girl in the whole school as my date." Jace said smiling to me. What? Did he just say that he would go with me?

"Really Jace? You would do that? For me? But wait a second, do you have a tuxedo?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom wanted to buy for me too, if I changed my mind." He laughed. This was too good to be true.

I got up and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Jace, I love you!" I said hugging him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and said

"You're welcome, love you too"

Jace went home to change his clothes and mom helped me. She curled my hair to soft waves and did my make up. I didn't want too much make up so she just added little eye-shadow and mascara. Little blusher on cheeks and lipstick and I was ready. I stepped into my high heels and looked in the mirror. I have to admit, I looked beautiful. My usually wild red hair was now in soft waves and looked shiny. My eyes shone and my lips were beautiful shade of red. I was a little taller, thanks to my high heels and the dress hugged my chest perfectly.

Soon Jace knocked our front door and mom ran to get her camera so I opened the door. Jace looked amazing, as always, but his tuxedo made him look even better. His golden hair was combed away from his face and his amber eyes shone. I'm sure I blushed even more when I saw the flowers in his hand. He gave them to me and I hugged him tightly.

"You look so beautiful Clary" He whispered to me.

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself too." I said smiling

"Clary and Jace, let's take a picture of you two. Why don't we go outside?" Mom said coming down the stairs.

We went outside and mom pointed a place where she wanted us. It was under a big tree, the swing that I used as a child was still there hanging. Jace was behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my hands over his on my stomach. Mom took a picture and told us to change position. Jace unwrapped his arms around me and grabbed my waist. I put my other hand on his back and other on his stomach. We smiled to each other and mom took the picture.

"Okay, thank you, now you should go, you don't want to be late." Mom smiled to us.

Maryse drove us to school and told us to have fun. And we did. I had the best night of my life. I danced with Jace a lot, and when we weren't dancing we hanged with Alec and Magnus.

Finally it was the last slow dance. It was _Flightless bird, American mouth _from Twilight (**A/N: I couldn't resist the temptation;D )**. I heard some laughs around us, but people began to sway anyway. Jace looked down at me and put his hands on my hips. I laughed and put my hands around his neck. Somewhere middle of the song Jace whispered my name.

"Clary?" I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him.

"I don't know if I should say this, but I can't keep it inside anymore." He looked at me as a warning and I nodded my head.

"Let me say all of this before you speak. Okay I hate Sebastian for what he did to you. You don't deserve that kind of shit. You deserve a lot more. And I hate myself for being such a coward. I should have been the one who asked you to prom because Clary, I've been in love with you for a long time. I understand if you don't feel the same way and you want to be just friends. I think I can do that. But I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what you decide. I'll be there at your wedding, even if I'm not the guy you're marrying. I'll be there for you when you give birth to your first child. I can't say that wouldn't hurt me. It would. It would hurt me so much to see you with another, but I want you to be happy. Nothing else matters. Maybe I won't get over you, but at least I would know that you're happy." He opened his heart like never before. He looked like I had already turned him down, so sad.

I put my other hand to back of his head and lowered his head so I could whisper to his ear

"I love you Jace. Not like a friend love a friend. No, I love you like a girlfriend loves her boyfriend. And if I ever marry someone, it will be you. I'm sure of it. And if I ever have a baby, it will be yours." He pulled his head back to look me in the eye. His eyes shone again and his smile was so bright that I thought it would lighten up the whole room.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was the most perfect I've ever had. After awhile he pulled back breathing heavily.

"So do I have to ask you the question or are we clear?" He asked smiling

"No, I don't think you have to ask. I think it's quite obvious that you're mine now" I said winking.

"I like the sound of that word. _Mine_. You're mine now, too. And I want you to know, I'm not letting you go." He said kissing me.

"Good." I whispered against his lips.

We went home after that song. Neither of us felt like partying anymore, we just wanted to be just two of us. Jace went home to change his clothes and I went to my house to change mine. Mom was still awake and was reading her favourite book, once again.

"Hey honey, how was it? Did you guys have fun?" She asked after I had changed my clothes to sweatpants and loose T-shirt. I had washed away my make up and pulled my hair into a loose bun.

"Yeah, we had really good time and- " And that's when our doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Jace in his sweatpants and T-shirt. I let him inside and he pulled me into a sweet kiss. I forget my mom was in the living room, I forget everything else but Jace.

"Oh, I see. That's why you were smiling like a crazy when you walked in." My mom smiled from living room.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have to introduce you two?" I laughed

"Nah, I'm glad you two are finally together. We were just last week wondering with Maryse when you two will find each other." She said.

"And Jace, please look after my daughter. Like you always have." She added smiling before turning her attention back to her book.

"I will Mrs. Morgernstern" Jace said smiling

"Oh, please call me Jocelyn, I feel awfully old when you call me Mrs. Morgernstern." mom laughed

I pulled Jace with me upstairs to my room. I brushed my teeth and went to my bed where Jace was already laying. I snuggled to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We talked about everything and slowly fell asleep. For the first time in a long time I really was happy.

_A year later_

Jace and I had been together a year and we wanted to celebrate it. I went to buy myself a new dress and maybe new shoes too. I've found a beautiful simple black dress and red high heels. I was driving home from the mall when I heard a horn on my left and I saw a truck coming fast toward my car. I couldn't do anything before the truck hit my car. Something hard hit my head and everything blacked out.

**JPOV**

I've been by Clary's side since she got here. It's been three weeks since they called me that Clary was in an accident. They said she was extremely lucky that she was still alive. Barely. Jocelyn and Valentine were here the first week, but then they had to go home and work. Alec has been a lot here too. Clary is really important to him too. I remember the most horrible feeling I've ever had when the called me from hospital. Clary and I were going to celebrate our anniversary but then I got the phone call.

I took Clary's tiny hand between my hands and brought them to my mouth.

"Clary I love you so much. You can't leave me now. I don't know how I'm going to make through if you died now. You can't do that to me." tears were rolling down on my cheek for the first time in a long time and I rested my forehead against our hands.

"I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't do that." I heard her angelic whisper. I lifted my head and saw her eyes looking at me. She reached her hand and wiped my tears. I got up and kissed her gently.

"You're awake, you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." I repeated more to myself than to her.

"I know Jace, I know." She smiled tiredly

The kept her in hospital for another week because they wanted to make sure she was okay. Then she was able to go home. I drove her home and helped her inside. I still refused to leave her side, so Jocelyn asked if I wanted to stay with them. I thanked her and Valentine and went home to get some clothes and other personal stuff I thought I would need.

I slept with Clary in her bed and held her close to me.

"I won't let you go anywhere without me. I thought I would die while you where in hospital. My heart ached so much, I don't think that's normal anymore. Maybe I just love you too much for my own good, but I don't care. As long as you are safe, so is my heart." I said to her

She didn't need to say anything. I knew she had heard what I said and that's enough for me. I felt her nodding and she placed a kiss on my jaw and I held her closer.

"Jace, you know what? Someday I'll marry you and make you _officially mine_." She said after awhile.

"That sounds perfect." I whispered to her.

That really sounded perfect.

_Three years later_

"You may now kiss the bride." And that's what I exactly did.

Our love ones cheered and we smiled to them. _I have finally got Clary just for me, like she said three years ago: 'officially mine'._

Our wedding was not big. There were only our closest relatives and friends. Clary one the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. She was wearing a gorgeous simple white wedding dress and it was adorn with small crystals on the waist. Her beautiful hair curled into waves and she was absolutely beautiful.

The wedding party went very well and we danced with other people a lot and when it was time for us to leave we said our good byes to guests and went to our hotel room. I had got us a big suite and there was rose petals on the bed. Clary giggled as she saw them.

"Are those too much? I can ask the staff to take them away." I asked her

"No, don't you dare. This is perfect." She said kissing me. The kiss deepend and suddenly her dress was on my way. I opened it and she carefully took it off and put it on a hanger. I took of my clothes too and kissed her again. I caressed her with my hands and she opened her bra and took them away. She did the same with my boxers and we continued to study each other's naked bodies.

I woke up with Clary in my arms and I tightened my hold of her naked body. She opened her eyes and saw me.

"Good morning Mr. Lightwood" she said smiling.

I kissed her nose

"Good morning Mrs. Lightwood"

_How I like the sound of those two words: Mrs. Lightwood_

_Nine months later_

"C'moon Clary, push! You can do it!" I said to her. She just yelled at my face

"Have I already told you that I hate you SO MUCH Jace Christopher Lightwood?" She yelled in pain. I could only imagine how much that hurts.

"You're doing such a good job Mrs. Lightwood. Just last push and your little baby is here!" one of our nurses said.

"AARRGGHH! I AM PUSHING! WHY DON'T YOU COME AND TAKE MY PLACE?" Clary shouted. And suddenly a little baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" The same nurse said. While they washed our little baby boy I kissed Clary

"Baby I'm so proud of you." I whispered to her. The nurse brought our baby to Clary and she looked at him tears in her eyes.

"Jace, look how gorgeous he is. Our little Christopher" She said smiling to our boy.

I looked at Clary eyes wide open.

"Christopher? You really want to name her after me? Okay it is my second name but still?"

I asked

" Yes, I do. He looks like Christopher." She smiled to me

And that's when he opened his eyes. They were just like mine. And his hair was just like mine. But his face was just like Clary's. So delicate.

"Hello Chris. I'm your Daddy and this is your Mommy." I said to him.

"And you're going to be as gorgeous as your daddy." I added after a while. Clary snorted, but smiled to us. She gave Christopher to me and I took him into my arms. I sat next to Clary on her bed and kissed her.

"You two are now _officially mine_" I said to my love ones.

**I loved writing that! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Pleeeeease tell me what do you think! I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I don't really have the power to read that through, though I should I know, I know. But it's like 1:15 am and I'm so tired. So yeah, tell me what you think! What do you like about it? What was bad? Is there anything you didn't understand, I'll try to explain it to you! Thank you for your time!**

**p.s This is just a one-shot. I won't change it, sorry!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


End file.
